Stronger
by it'sasharktornado
Summary: Rachel es insegura de su cuerpo cuando su mente le dijo que Finn no la quería por que era gorda y por eso sale con Quinn. Finn esta enamorado de Rachel pero ella no lo sabe. Anorexic!Rachel Frienship!SantanaxRachel ligero Klaine. Mal summary :C
1. A Drop in the ocean

_Hola chicos! Este es mi nuevo fic, espero que no os moleste que Rachel tenga anorexia ni se mutile pero por favor, no insulteis ni ami ni a la historia. Gracias._

_¡Disfruteis la lectura!_

_NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES NI LA NOVELA ME PERTENECEN Y BLABLABLA._

**ADVERTENCIAS: Bulimia, mal lenguaje y mutilación.**

* * *

_"Dios, eres horrible. Mira la grasa de tú feo cuerpo, por eso Finn sale con Quinn. Ella tiene un gran cuerpo ¿y tu? ¡Grasa!" Le gritaba la mente de Rachel._

—¡Basta!—Grito con lagrimas en los ojos—Ya... Ya basta.—Sollozo frente al espejo.

_"¿Como me he convertido en esto?. En juzgarme a mi misma... Yo era feliz, con mis faldas y suerters de navidad..."_ Rachel sollozaba frente a su reflejo. Su mente tenía razón .. Se limpio las lagrimas y se miro su estómago. Agarró entre sus dedos la piel estirándola y luego haciendo eso, pellizcando la piel, rasguñando su estomago y caderas. Cuando vio su cuerpo rojo se puso su ropa y fue a la escuela como sí nada hubiera pasado. Así es como lo hace desde que tenía 13 años. Con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, ocultaba todos sus miedos, pensamientos y lagrimas. Llegó a la escuela y un hielo frió se hizo presente en su rostro y vestimenta.

—¡Rachel!—Jadeo Blaine y agarró de la mano de Kurt para ir a socorrerla. Llegaron a ella y la llevaron al baño de niñas.

—N-no ssse preo-ocupen chi-chicos...—Sus dientes castañaban.

—Tú me habías ayudado todas las veces antes. Te amo y no dejare que nada te pase, ¿Entiendes?—Dijo Kurt atentamente mientras limpiaba el rostro con una toalla de agua caliente .

—En-entiendo, gra-gracias.—Siseo abriendo los ojos. Blaine tenía la ropa de ella en su mano. Se la tendió y la agarro.

—Te esperemos aquí sí quieres...—Dijo Blaine abrazando por atrás a Kurt.

—No, gracias. Va-Vayan a clases...—Dijo en el cubículo.

—¿Estarás bien?—_No, nunca estoy bien._

—Si, no te preocupes—Dijo sacando su ropa mojada.

—Bueno, te veo por los pasillos—No salieron del baño que Rachel se puso a llorar de nuevo. Los sollozos preocuparon a la pareja pero era razonable, tenía que descargarse. Se puso la ropa y tocó la campana. Las porristas entraron y Quinn la miro sin entender lo que le pasaba. Estaba más delgada y se le notaba. Rachel salió del baño y Santana miro sus caderas, se le botaban un poco la punta de los huesos. Compartió una mirada con Quinn.

—Está muy delgada—Dijo Santana mirando a Quinn.

—Querrá llamar la atención—Santana levanto una ceja indignada.

—Sólo piensas en ti, perra estúpida. Sí no ves, Rachel parece que está mal, tu solo quieres llamar la atención madura ya—Santana se fue del baño dejando a Quinn pensando. Finn estaba apoyado en su casillero, Rachel pasó por ahí y Azimio la golpeó con su hombro, la miro y sonrió.

—Eres fea Berry— La comisuras de la boca de Rachel fueron para abajo. Este se rió y Finn miro la escena.

—Estúpido, ella no es fea. Ella es hermosa, ella tiene talento y es buena persona cosa que tú para ser hombre nunca llegaras a lo que es ella. Eres un estúpido sí piensas que las mujeres son feas, sólo por que tú no quieras ver la belleza de ella no la hace fea, no sabes lo mucho que puede dañar la confianza a sí misma—Azimio Bufo y se fue. Todos de la escuela aplaudieron. Rachel y Finn se alejaron.

—No tenías por que hacer eso no- —Finn la callo.

—Sí lo tenía que hacer, no dejare que un estúpido te haga sentir sin valor—Dijo finn acariciando su mejilla. Rachel se alejo ante el tacto en su rostro.

—No me gusta que me toquen. Nos vemos luego—Ella se fue sin decir más nada. Eran ya las 5 de la tarde eso indicaba Glee Club. Había llegado tarde, todos estaban sentados mirando como Rachel se sentaba y comenzaban la clase. Los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar.

—Chicos, chicos. Callen—Hablo Mr. Shue. Los chicos callaron—El día de hoy el tema sera... Tristeza.—Todos suspiraron. Rachel miraba el suelo como que fuera lo más importante del mundo—Rachel—Dijo de nuevo.

—Disculpe, ¿Que?—Hablo muy bajo Rachel.

—Sí nos tenías algo preparado... ¿Te sientes mal?—Pregunto preocupado.

—No, no... Sí creo que tengo algo preparado— Sonrió un poco. Se paro en medio de la clase y le dio las notas a brad.

_A drop in the ocean,_  
_A change in the weather,_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up_  
_together._  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the_  
_desert,_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_  
_'Cause you are my heaven._ **((Una gota en el océano,**  
**Un cambio en el clima**  
**Yo rezaba para que tú y yo estemos juntos.**  
**Es como querer que llueva, estando en el**  
**desierto.**  
**Pero yo estoy aguantando más que la mayoría.**  
**Porque tú eres mi cielo.))**

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_  
_If you don't love me, pretend_  
_A few more hours, then it's time to go._  
_And as my train rolls down the East coast,_  
_I wonder how you keep warm._  
_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._ **((No quiero perder el fin de semana,**  
**Si tú no me amas, fingiré**  
**Unas pocas horas más, entonces será hora de**  
**irse.**  
**Como se escapan los trenes por la costa este,**  
**Me pregunto cómo mantener el calor.**  
**Es demasiado tarde para llorar, demasiado roto**  
**para seguir.))**

_Still I can't let you be,_  
_Most nights I hardly sleep._  
_Don't take what you don't need, from me_.** (( Todavía no puedo dejarte estar**  
**No duerme casi ninguna noche**  
**No tomes lo que no necesitas, de mí.))**

_Just a drop in the ocean,_  
_A change in the weather,_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up_  
_together._  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the_  
_desert,_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_  
_'Cause you are my heaven._** ((Una gota en el océano,**  
**Un cambio en el clima**  
**Yo rezaba para que tú y yo estemos juntos.**  
**Es como querer que llueva, estando en el**  
**desierto.**  
**Pero yo estoy aguantando más que la mayoría.**  
**Porque tú eres mi cielo.))**

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_  
_Never counting regrets,_  
_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._  
_and New England as the leaves change;_  
_The last excuse that I'll claim,_  
_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little_  
_girl._**(( Confianza fuera de lugar y viejos amigos**  
**Nunca se lamenta a contar,**  
**Por la gracia de Dios, no descanso en absoluto.**  
**Y nueva Inglaterra, el cambio de hojas.**  
**La última excusa te reclamo,**  
**Yo era un muchacho que amaba a una mujer,**  
**como una niña.))**

_A drop in the ocean,_  
_A change in the weather,_  
_I was praying that you and me might end up_  
_together._  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the_  
_desert,_  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_  
_'Cause you are my heaven_ **((Una gota en el océano,**  
**Un cambio en el clima**  
**Yo rezaba para que tú y yo estemos juntos.**  
**Es como querer que llueva, estando en el**  
**desierto.**  
**Pero yo estoy aguantando más que la mayoría.**  
**Porque tú eres mi cielo.)) **

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away.  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away._ **((El cielo no pare muy lejos, ya no, no.  
El cielo no parece muy lejos.  
El cielo no pare muy lejos, ya no, no.  
El cielo no parece muy lejos.))**

Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Rachel sonrió.

—Muy bien, ¡excelente Rachel!—Exclamo. Rachel asintió La hora de Glee club pasó rápido Rachel volvió a su casa y se encerró en su Habitación Agarró la hojilla de afeitar y donde había grasa, un rayón doloroso. En sus muñecas había miles, es su estómago, piernas y caderas también. Se escribía _''Fea, gorda y tonta''_ todas las baldosas ensangrentadas. Escucho que alguien entraba en su Habitación pero no pudo moverse, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Abrió la puerta, era Santana.

—¡OH CARAJOS! ¡RACHEL!—Gritaba la latina vendando el cuerpo la alzo a su cuerpo y la llevó al coche. Desesperada llevándola al hospital sus manos y ropas ensangrentadas. La latina lloraba, cuando entró con la muchacha pálida todos los médicos la atendieron y la llevaron a un lugar, no sabía exactamente cual. El celular de Santana sonaba por Finn.

—¿Hola?—Pregunto tratando de sonar tranquila.

—Hola, estoy en casa de Rachel. ¿Sabes sí esta?—Pregunto y la latina empezó a sollozar.—¿Que pasa?—Preocupado pregunto.

—¡Se quiso suicidar!—Grito llorando más fuerte. Finn casi se queda paralizado.

—¡¿Donde están?!— Encendió su coche.

—En el memorial, ven rápido con los de Glee—Dijo desesperada.

—Sí, okey. Nos vemos—Corto la llamada. Vamos Rachel, se que eres fuerte...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen un review, acepto criticas constructivas.**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: **_ / itsasharktornado_


	2. Don't let me down

_Hola universo, como andáis? espero que bien. _

_Hananabs: Lose, lo siento. Lo he pensado, he pensado sacar esa partesita y hacerla para el segundo pero tenia mucha flojera, lo siento xD_

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

_ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE NI ESTOS PERSONAJES Y BLABLABLA_

* * *

—Oh dios...—Jadeo Kurt viendo a Santana llena de sangre. Todos corrieron hacia ella.

—Dinos que está bien—Dijo llorando Mercedes. Santana negó llorando de nuevo. Blaine fue a abrazarla sin importar que la sangre manche su ropa.

—¿Como la encontraste?—Pregunto

—Quería hablar con ella y entre a su casa y...—Se largo a llorar. Blaine la mecía suavemente.—La encontré en su baño con cortes en piernas, caderas y muñecas. Fue... Fue horrible.—sollozo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. A los minutos salió el doctor.

—¿Quién son?—Pregunto.

—Amigos, yo soy su tutor—Hablo Will.

—Bueno. Rachel perdió mucha sangre, probablemente necesitaremos donadores. Tiene graves y profundos cortes en la muñecas y ante brazo y tuvimos que cocer unos 5. Ella está muy delgada. ¿Ella era así antes?—Dijo con una planilla en la mano.

—No, ella era feliz y sociable. La vi decaída pero no pensé que podía hacer esto—Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

—No, físicamente.—Respondió. Santana contesto.

—La vi muy delgada últimamente, me he preocupado—Dijo con la mirada fija en los ojos del doctor.

—Bueno, le pediré que llene esto y firme aquí—Dijo y le tendió una pluma.

—Quiero verla, ¿Puedo verla?—Dijo Finn apresurado.

—No, chico. Ella está mal. Luego llamaremos para que puedan pasar—Dijo y Finn asintió.

—Tenemos que llamar a sus padres—Dijo Artie. Santana saco el teléfono de Rachel y se lo dio a Artie.

—No.—Todos miraron a Kurt—Los padres de Rachel se fueron a Londres. Ella no querrá que le digamos a sus padres—Dijo agarrando el teléfono de la mano de Artie.

—Esto entonces se mantendrá con nosotros—Dijo Will. Todos asintieron. Una enfermera vino hacia ellos.

—Pueden entrar, sólo una persona—Finn se levanto. —¿Tú?—El chico alto asintió.—Sígueme—Dijo y fueron a la habitación 315. Vio ahí, a rachel. Estaba destrozada, estaba muy delgada, estaba mal... Se sentó y poso su mano sobre la de la chica.

—Creo que me estas escuchando y quiero decirte que... Eres hermosa, fuerte y valiente, tú puedes con esto. Tú puedes por que tú siempre eres buena y graciosa. Quiero que te recuperes y nunca te vayas de mi. Desde ahora yo y todos te cuidaremos. Estoy enamorado de ti, nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo por que capaz tú quieras fijarte en alguien mas bueno que yo. No puedo verte así, mutilada y delgada. No puedo soportarlo, no quiero llorar por que tú seguramente no quieres que nadie llore—Dijo soltando una lagrima—Te amo mucho, Rachel—Dijo mirando a la chica pálida.—Prometo que te ayudare en todo lo que me digas, te ayudare a salir de esto—Dijo Finn acariciando su mano.

—Chico, debes salir ya—Dijo la enfermera. Finn asintió. Santana estaba esperando en la puerta. Finn le dio una media sonrisa y está se la devolvió. —Vendré a avisarte para que salgas—La latina asintió y entro.

—Hola Rachel...—Dijo suavemente tocando su mano. Vio las vendas por todo su cuerpo.—¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Fue por mi culpa? —Murmuro—Lo siento por todo, lo siento mucho. Eres mi enemiga, pero te quiero Mucho, nunca le desearía a nadie esto. Pensé que eras más astuta, no pensé en ningún momento que te lastimarías a ti misma—Lagrimas corrían sin parar.—Despierta, por favor. Quiero hablar contigo—Dijo santana.

—Chica, necesitas salir...—Santana asintió y salio de la habitación. Fueron donde todos estaban —¿Quién se quedara a cuidarla?—Pregunto y Finn levanto su mano. La enfermera asintió.

—Es hora de ir a sus casas, chicos. Dile a mamá que estoy aquí, Kurt—Le decía a su hermano.

—Está bien, mañana vendré a verla—Dijo Kurt. Agarro del brazo de Blaine y se fueron. Luego los de Glee se fueron prometiendo venir al día siguiente. Finn fue a la habitación y durmió en la silla. Luego sintió una suave voz diciendo su nombre. Miro hacia arriba y era Rachel.

—Despierta—Dijo suavemente. Se movió pero Jadeo cuando tocó un corte.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto por el jadeo. Rachel asintió.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Pregunto agarrando el teléfono. Rachel negó.

—No, comí antes...—Murmuro. Finn frunció el ceño.

—¿Antes?. Rachel, estas 1 dia sin comer.—Dijo Finn mirando su rostro.—¿Quieres que vengan Klaine?—Dijo sonrió y Rachel asintió. Finn marco el número de Kurt.

—¿Ho-hola?—Dijo agitado Kurt.

—Hermano, ¿que tienes? Te escuchas agita...oh mierda—Blaine se empezó a reír.

—Jajaja, que gracioso. ¿Que quieres? ¿Rachel está bien?—Dijo Kurt calmando su respiración—Mierda Blaine, basta—Grito.

—Ella está aquí, quiere verte. Dejen de tener sexo—Dijo y Rachel largo una carcajada. La primera vez que reía desde hace 4 años.

—Oww, ahora me alisto y oh carajos Blaine—La llamada se corto.

—Vendrán en una hora...—Dijo sonriendo. Rachel asintió. La enfermera entró con unas gasas, algodón y alcohol.

—Buenos días, seré tú enfermera. Me llamó Ann, sí necesitas algo apretad el botón verde ese—Le indico. Puso los elementos en la mesa y corto con una tijera las vendas.—Necesito limpiarte las heridas, no dolerá—Dijo y Rachel asintió y le tendió el brazo. Le saco la venda y revelaron los cortes con puntos. Agarro un algodón y lo mojó del líquido fuerte, le pasó por las heridas suavemente y Rachel siseo.

—Arden...—balbuceo. Ann asintió.

—¿Eres su novio?—_Ojalá._ Pregunto la enfermera. Los dos negaron.

—Es mi amigo—Dijo Rachel viendo como ponía la venda. Lo mismo hizo con el otro brazo derecho, este tenía cicatrices de hace mucho. Ahora no tenía tantas sólo pequeños profundos, las limpio y le puso la venda. Luego vendo el estómago y piernas. Las caderas tenían curitas.

—Luego te traeremos comida y una psicóloga vendrá a hablar contigo. Hasta luego—Y cerro la puerta.

—Bueno, me espera un gran día...—Suspiro.

* * *

_Es un poco corto, luego subiré el tercer Cap, ojala que les allá gustado. ACEPTO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. Dejen reviews :)_

**Tumblr:** Itsasharktornadoff tumblr

**Ask:** / itsasharktornado


	3. Moments

_Hola, lo siento por la tardanza! Estuve castigada. D:_

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN BLABLABLA_

* * *

—¡Rachel!—Entró Kurt y atrás estaba Blaine.

—Hola chicos...—Sonrió.

—Oh, mírate. Llena de vendas...—Dijo triste.—¿Por que lo hiciste?—Pregunto con la mirada en sus vendas.

—Me odio—Los tres chicos la miraron—Odio mi cuerpo, odio todo...—Kurt le dio un beso en la frente, Rachel sonrió.

—¿Por que? Eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, una voz tan hermosa y eres inteligente. ¿Sí te pasaba algo? No quiero perderte, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por estúpidos comentarios de neardentales. Tenemos un futuro juntos, rachel. Acuérdate, nueva York, departamento para nosotros y NYADA. Nosotros brillamos, te amo rachel—Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te amo también—Sonrió.

—La comida Rachel—Canto Ann. Rachel miro a Kurt rápidamente. Y sonrió cuando pusieron la comida frente a ella.—Come. Toca el botón así vengo a recogerlo—Rachel asintió. Espero hasta que la enfermera se valla para ofrecérselo a los muchachos.

—Come, Finn. No tengo hambre—Kurt la fulminaba.

—Come. Ya.—Fue lo que dijo Kurt. Rachel miro con asco la comida.—Aunque sea la manzana y el jugo, Rachel—Dijo apenado. Rachel asintió.

—Bueno.—Dijo y mordisco y tomo el jugo. La enfermera le dijo que la psicóloga vendría a las 5 y Se llevó la comida.

—Bueno, todos afuera. Vino la doctora—Dijo Ann dejando entrar a una mujer con una valija. Los chicos se despidieron y Se fueron. Finn se quedó afuera. La señora se sentó y Rachel igual.

—Hola señorita Berry. Me llamó Dan y sere tú psicóloga. Me contaron que tienes trastornos alimenticios y sos suicida. Te haré unas preguntas, ¿Lista?—Pregunto sacando su bolígrafo.

—Sí.—Murmuro.

—¿Desde hace cuanto te mutilas?—Anoto.

—4 años, supongo...—Contesto pensativa.

—¿Hace cuanto eres Anorexica?—Pregunto.

—No lose, siempre fui delgada—Mintió. Dan arqueo la ceja.

—Mira Rachel. Llevó trabajando en esto 15 años. He conocido gente como tú y me respondieron lo mismo. Se realista, por favor.—Dijo tranquila. Rachel bufo—¿Fuiste abusada sexualmente?—Rachel la miro y negó rápido.

—No, claro que no.—Murmuro.

—¿Tienes algo especial?—Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—No, no lose—Dijo triste.

—Me dijeron que eres buena en cantar, actuar y bailar, ¿Verdad?—Rachel asintió. —¿Podrías Mostrarme?—Ella asintió aclarando su garganta.

**Shut the door turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna be beside you  
I cannot hide this even though i try ((**_Cierra la puerta apague la luz  
Quiero estar contigo  
Quiero sentir tu amor  
Quiero estar a tu lado  
No puedo ocultar esto a pesar de que intento _**))**

**You know i'll be**  
**Your life, your voice your reason to be**  
**My love, my heart**  
**Is breathing for this**  
**Moment in time**  
**I'll find the words to say**  
**Before you leave me today ((**_Tú sabes que yo estaré  
Tu vida, tu voz de su razón de ser  
Mi amor, mi corazón  
Es la respiración de este  
Momento en el tiempo  
Voy a encontrar las palabras para decir  
Antes de que me dejes hoy_ **))**

**Undecided  
Voice is num  
Try to scream out my lungs  
But it makes things harder  
And the tears stream down my face  
If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time** **((**_Indeciso  
La voz es num  
Trato de gritar a todo pulmón  
Pero hace las cosas más difíciles  
Y las lágrimas rodar por mi cara  
Si tan sólo pudiéramos tener esta vida un día más  
Si tan sólo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás_**_))_**

—wow, estupendo. Bueno, uhm... ¿Quieres ir a rehabilitación?—Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.—Estarás a salvo—dijo tratando de convencerla.

—¿Me deja pensarlo?—Pregunto y Dan asintió.

—Espero que aceptes—Dijo guardando sus cosas.—Hasta mañana, aquí está mi teléfono por sí tienes dudas o algo parecido—Rachel agarró la tarjeta y asintió.

—Gracias—Dijo guardando la tarjeta. Dan asintió.

—Es mi trabajo. Hasta luego—Con eso se fue. Entró Finn y Klaine.

—Hey...¿Como fue?—Dijo Kurt sentándose en el regazo de Blaine.

—Bien... Me ofreció una clínica de rehabilitación.—Dijo disgustada.

—Tienes que aceptar Rachel—Ella negó.

—No estoy loca—bufo molesta.

—Te salvará. Eres una Anorexica suicida, no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde—Finn dijo molesto saliendo de la habitación. Todos quedaron perplejos.

—Vamos, Rachel. Dile que sí—rogó Kurt.

—Lo intentare—Tocaron la puerta.

—Pase...—Dijo Blaine. Allí entró, era la rubia delgada y perfecta.

* * *

—¿Finn?—Pregunto Carole en el teléfono.

—Mama, hola..—Suspiro.

—¡Mi muchacho! ¿Como estás? ¿Y Rachel?—Dijo esperanzada.

—Estoy bien, Rachel mejorando día a día—Se sentó en el piso frente de la habitación.

—Me alegra escucharlo, Finn—Dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, ami igual...—Murmuro.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—Se oyó preocupada.

—Odio verla tan delgada y toda mutilada. Es horrible, ella es hermosa. No se que le pasó...—dijo cansado.

—Lose cariño, créeme. Trabaje de enfermera y vi muchas chicas.—dijo apenada. Una niña de 14 años se mutilo, se tocó una vena y falleció. Fue un dolor para ella y muchos.

—Lose...—dijo cerrando sus ojos.

—¿Quién está con ella?—Dijo.

—Kurt, Blaine y...Quinn—frunció el ceño confundido. Kurt y Blaine salieron de la Habitación—Hey mama, luego hablamos. Te amo adiós—Corto.

—Quinn quería hablar con ella—Dijo Blaine sentadose.

—¿Ella quiso?—Ellos asintieron

* * *

—Mira Rachel, se que estas enamorada de mi comprometido osea, Finn.—Rachel frunció el ceño.

—¿Comprometido?—Murmuro. Quinn asintió mostrando su anillo.

—Te llegas a interponer en nuestra relación y yo te cortare—Dijo dejando a Rachel casi entre lagrimas.—Y ¡Wow! Todavía estas gorda, mira esa grasa Rachel—Miro su cuerpo y desvío la mirada con lágrimas—Ah, no te conté. Estoy embarazada—Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

—Felicidades—Dijo rachel. Quinn levanto una ceja.

—adiós Rachel, cuídate con la comida.—Con eso dejó a Rachel aguantando las lagrimas.

* * *

—Hey, ya saliste—Dijo Finn. Quinn se inclino y lo beso. Kurt hizo cara de asco y Blaine rió.

—Bueno. Nos vemos—Se despidió Quinn.

—Te juro, no la aguanto. Es detestable.—Dijo Kurt entre dientes. Finn frunció el ceño ofendido.

—Viejo, estas hablando de mi novia—Reprocho Finn. Kurt rodó los ojos.

—Ami tampoco me cae, es peor que Kurt.—Kurt lo miro. Blaine miro el suelo.

—¿Por que como yo imbécil?—Dijo Enojado.

—Es una diva igual que TU.—Le dijo.

—A la mierda, no me hables mas.—Dijo entrando a la habitación de Rachel. Encontró a la muchacha limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo.—Hey cariño, ¿que tienes?—Dijo Sentándose en la camilla.

—¿¡Tan gorda estoy!? ¿¡Tengo grasa por todos lados Kurt!? ¡Dime!—Lloraba desgarradoramente.

—No bebe, no eres gorda.—Dijo abrazándola para que apoye su cara en su pecho.—No eres gorda, eres todo lo contrario. Eres delgada, tienes un cuerpo increíble. Si fuera heterosexual no dudaría en salir contigo—Dijo haciéndola sonreír un poco.—¿Que paso que estas así?—Pregunto. Rachel tomo un poco de aire para calmar sus sollozos

—Quinn me di-dijo que era muy go-gorda y que s-se casara co-con Finn—Kurt la miro sin entender nada.

—¿Que? ¿Finn casarse con ella?—Rachel asintió.

—Tenia un anillo, un anillo con un diamante y-y era hermoso, Kurt—Dijo sollozando.

—¿Que mas te dijo?—Dijo Kurt preocupado.

—Ella... ella esta embarazada—Kurt salio de la habitación para enfrentar a su hermano.

—¡¿Embarazaste a Quinn?!—Dijo con rencor.

—...Si, lo siento—Murmuro. Kurt se froto las sienes.

—Esto te traerá problemas con mama, ¿lo sabes?—Finn asintió.

—Lose, me haré responsable de mis echos. ¡Tu no tienes que decirme nada por que no eres nadie para andar reprochándome como un niño pequeño!—Dijo apuntándole con el dedo a Kurt

—Vete al carajo, Finn.—Dijo entrando a la habitación nuevamente.

* * *

**So... Lea subió una foto con la cadena de ''Finn'' no pude aguantar largar unas lagrimas, me emociona demasiado. Ella es una mujer muy fuerte. Ojala que salga adelante lo mas pronto que pueda. :') **

**Espero que les halla gustado el cap y por favor dejen Reviews voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto :) **

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_


	4. Let it be

_Bueno, aca les traigo otro cap :)_

_Estaré__ actualizando mas seguido, debido a la tardanza así que lo siento. Este cap es un poco corto, luego subire un con 1.000 palabras o mas._

_ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN NI ESTA NOVELA BLABLA._

_¡Disfrutéis de la lectura!_

* * *

—Lo hizo.—Dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus palmas.

—Era cuestión de tiempo—Kurt río sarcástico.

—¿Cuestión de tiempo? ¿En serio, Rachel?—Dijo en tono duro. Rachel asintió.

—Si, Kurt. Sabes que Quinn es la come-hombre-sin-parar-nunca y lo sabes!—Kurt se sentó al lado de la camilla. Rachel estaba incómoda y kurt lo noto.

—¿Que ocurre?—Dijo preocupado.

—Me orino. Ayúdame a pararme—Se puso sentada y puso los pies sobre el suelo. La fría cerámica tocó la piel cálida haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremezca.

—Ponte las pantuflas. Ahí germen— El Dijo pasando un brazo por su cintura.a puso sus pies en el material aterciopelado y se dirijo al baño. Término de hacer sus necesidades y se puso anti-bacteria.

—Gracias Kurt—Dijo volviendo a acostarse.

—De nada, dulzura—Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

—Pues, felicidades—Rompió el hielo Blaine. Finn dio una media sonrisa.

—Gracias...—Blaine noto el cambio repentino de animo.

—¿Que tienes?—Se preocupó Blaine

—Me cambiara la vida. Me dejara sin libertad...—Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello corto.

—Sí, lose.—Murmuro.

—¿Como?—Pregunto.

—Mi hermano tuvo un bebe en la secundaria. Mi hermano con 17 años, hacia todo lo que nosotros hacemos. Soñar, divertirnos, disfrutar, ir a fiestas y salir ebrios—Rieron.—Pero cuando la novia le comentó sobre el embarazo, el lo tomo bien. Pero sus padres forzaron a mi hermano para casarse con ella. Asi lo hicieron, estuvieron 3 años juntos. Se separaron por que el hijo no era de el.—Relato Blaine. Finn escuchaba con atención.

—oh... ¿Eso me pasará ami?—pregunto incrédulo.

—Lamentablemente si. Aunque sí, será tuyo el bebe—Finn asintió.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Quinn—Confeso. Blaine lo miro.

—...¿Entonces?—Dijo Blaine confundido.

—Me enamore de Rachel.—Su teléfono sonó.

Quinn Fabray te está llamando. Cancelar ¤ aceptar.

—_Quinn..._—Hablo Finn.

—_Hoy quiero que cenemos con mis padres. Vas a decirles sobre el bebe_—Le ordeno Quinn.

—_Tengo que cuidar a-_ —Iba a decir pero Quinn lo interrumpió.

—_No me importa. Dile a Kurt._—Le ordenó nuevamente.

—_Esta bien._—bufo.

—Adiós, te espero a las 6:30—Eran las 5 ya. Se despidió de Blaine diciéndole que le avice Kurt. Blaine asintió y volvió a la habitación.

—¿Que quieres? Aquí no podemos pelear, Blaine!—Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Blaine levanto sus palmas.

—No vengo a pelear. Dijo Finn que te diga que el se va y que cuides tú a Rachel—Repitió.

—Está bien—Murmuro.

—Sí no quieres, está bien Kurt. Estaré bien—Dijo Rachel trayendo la atención de ellos.

—Claro que no, Rachel. Me quedare aquí—Dijo sentándose.

—Esta bien, Quinn—Repetía Finn.

—Luego tú dirás que estoy embarazada—Término y Finn asintió cansado.

—Muchachos, vengan a cenar—Dijo la madre de Quinn.

—Ya vamos, Mama—Murmuro Quinn. Ella agarró de la mano de Finn y fueron hasta el comedor, se sentaron y esperaron.

—Hoy el trabajo fue divertido—Contó el señor Fabray.

—Que bueno.—Contesto la señora.

—¿El de ustedes muchachos?—Les pregunto.

—Bi-bien...—Dijo nerviosamente Finn.

—¿Estas nervioso, muchacho? No te matare—Río el señor. Finn sonrió

—Papa, mama. Tenemos que decirles algo.—Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Apretó la mano de Finn y este respiro hondo.

—Dinos, amor—Le dio confianza la señora.

—Vamos a ser padres. Quinn esta embarazada—La pareja palideció y Quinn soltó sus lagrimas. Durante un minuto en incomodo silencio el señor se levanto.

—¡VÁYANSE YA MISMO! ¿¡NO PENSASTE, QUINN!?—Gritaba enfadado. Guió su ardiente mirada de rabia hacia Finn y lo estampo contra la pared, estrangulándolo.

—¡Papa! ¡Déjalo, maldita sea!—Finn no podía respirar.

—¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡EMBARAZASTE A MI HIJA!—Finn trataba de hablar pero el aire se le estaba acabando.

—¡Lo estas matando! ¡déjalo!—Gritaba Quinn llorando. El señor lo soltó haciendo que Finn caiga y empiece a toser.

—Fue muy ignorante de su parte, muchachos.—Dijo la señora y se fue a su habitación sin decir mas nada.

—Quinn.—La llamo su padre. Quinn lo miro mientras ayudaba a Finn—Quiero que empaques todas tus cosas y te vallas de aquí ya mismo.—Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Y A DONDE CREES QUE IRÉ?—Le grito. El señor se encogió de hombros.

—Eso lo hubieses pensado antes de abrir las piernas.—Sintió una abofeteada en su mejilla volteándole la cara.

_Quinn le pego a su propio padre. _

_Esta vez si que Quinn tenia muchísimo miedo._

_Sintió como su padre ponía las manos en su pecho y ella caía._

_Esta vez, Quinn fue directo al hospital por que no despertaba. _

_Su cabeza dio contra el suelo cuando su padre la empujo, cayendo sobre el suelo de la dura cerámica._

_Sus brazos protegían su estomago. _

* * *

**Bueeeeno. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza u.u estuve actualizando y haciendo unos que otros. Por favor, dejen reviews ñ.ñ **

**Me piro :) Si ahí errores, lo siento xd**

**Tumblr: **_Itsasharktornadoff tumblr_

**Ask: /**_ itsasharktornado_

_**Twitter: / **__itsashartornado_


End file.
